Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Analysis of the surrounding formation to find areas of interest (e.g., such as hydrocarbon containing deposits) and to avoid potential hazards are done by a variety of methods. One type of analysis method involves the use of acoustic signals (such as seismic, sonic, and microseismic) generated by a source (either actively or passively) and received by receivers. Complex mathematical manipulation can use factors such as the travel times of received waveforms emitted from the source to locate and determine various parameters and compositions of the geological cross-section.